Longing
by professionaldooropener
Summary: What if Eve loved Train? pretty OOC if i do say so myself, it's a short fic but if you would take the time to read and review i would be much obliged first Black Cat fic


**This idea just came to me whilst I read Black Cat. Amazing manga really… so the idea was what if Eve really didn't hate Train… what if she actually loved him?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Black Cat… I don't even own a Train plushie TT-TT**

Longing

Hate? I don't hate you. I love you, I love you so much it hurts. At least I think this is love, I don't know, it's different from what I feel for Sven… he's like a father to me, but you, you're completely different.

The Black Cat, feared by all, with Hades in your hand, you could do anything, while I strive to prove myself, to beat you. If I can beat you, will you notice me? Will you stop loving Saya? I know you do, so does Sven, you insist that she was just a dear friend, we know better.

Sven says I can have anything I want, that he and you, will get it for me. You assure me with a smile and pat me on the head while affectionately calling me, "Little Princess."

The name that you gave me, was I your princess, was I your friend? Could there ever possibly be more between us? I know I'm younger than you, I know you probably see me as a nuisance. But could there ever be more?

NO! stop saying things like that, stop saying that I must hate you to Sven I don't! I don't! Please stop saying those things. Sven punches you, and I cringe, I don't want you hurt, even though I know it takes so much more to hurt you, I don't want that I really don't want that… so please Sven stop hurting him.

You grin at Sven, of course your fine, but I still worry that one day you won't be fine. That one day you'll be hurt beyond compare.

I'm staring at you, and you feel it, you turn with that nervous expression on your face, expecting a glare to be facing you. Just in time I harden my eyes, as you look at me sweat rolls down your face as you try to calm me down.

"Little Princess, what did I do know?" you laugh nervously and I turn my head away, the very image of disgust. But my heart aches as I do this, I hate turning away, pretending to hate you.

I remember when you though I had a date with Leon, Sven had been so angry. What? You thought I wouldn't notice you two peering in the window? What with your incredibly huge eyes and all, don't make me laugh.

Thinking back on that, I wonder if I made you jealous, probably not, but a girl can dream, can't she? I have my sweeper license now, I can be your equal, but even though I swore to beat you, I know I probably will never be able too.

Every time you stood in front of me to protect me, I hated myself, knowing I wasn't strong enough and that you had to protect me. I hated myself for putting you in danger. Your life is worth so much more than mine, the world needs you, I could die, simply vanish, no one would care. Not even you.

But it doesn't matter, I will not leave, I refuse to leave you. Even though I love you, you are also my friend. One of the dearest and closest friends I hope to ever have.

Though it is nice to have a girl around once in a while, it gets boring being around men all the time, sweeper life or not. It's nice to have a woman like Rins around. Rinslet Walker, (AN/ is that her name I forgot XP) a professional thief who comes with jobs every now and then. I try so hard not to become jealous when she's around. She's so beautiful and more mature then I am, I doubt she would ever be jealous when another woman talked to the man she loved.

It becomes hard sometimes, knowing that you can't ever be mine, that you probably don't want to be mine. No, I know you don't want to be mine. I'm just a little kid compared to you. But I've exhausted this subject haven't I? What more can I say. I love you?

I said it aloud, you and Sven turn towards me, perplexed, but you quickly recover your composure. "We love you too Little Princess." You lay your hand on my head affectionately, I relish the brief contact, but I know what this means. You will never see me more than a little girl, a friend maybe, but never more. You will leave me full of longing, always wanting more.

End.

**Okay this was originally supposed to end up longer but it didn't so w/e. So please review and tell me what you thought. This is my first Black Cat fic so be nice.**


End file.
